


Pathcode #TAO

by ino-tears (orphan_account)



Series: Décalogue : the Exodus [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ino-tears
Summary: You were late





	Pathcode #TAO

_           Late ! I'm Late ! _

          Right now, you were understanding so well the feeling of the White Rabbit from  _ Alice's Adventure In Wonderland _ , and you thought it must be unbearable to be in this state of stress all day long.

          Twenty minutes ago, you just woke up to your panicked brother, yelling he didn't hear his alarm clock and you two were late, him for high school and you for university. The evening before, your own alarm clock broke down and your brother refused to give you his despite the fact that he had his phone to wake him up. He promised he was going to wake you up the next day but this happened and now, you were rushing down your building's stairs, trying to catch up the lost time.

          You ran down the street and reached the cafe where you were used to have breakfast. You rushed to the counter and asked the bar tender for a hot chocolate and pancakes with blueberries ー  your usual meal ー in a paper cup and a paper plate, so that you could take it away and eat it on your way.

          Some minutes later, the cup in one hand and the plate in the other, you were rushing back to the street when your foot tripped over the door frame. Your mind shouted  _ No ! _ And then, time stopped. Literally. You were paralyzed in the way of falling and everything around you was still, even the hot chocolate getting out of its cup and the pancakes slipping over the plate.

          Well actually,  _ everything _ wasn't still. A tall blond-haired guy got up and walked to you. You didn't understand what was exactly going on but you were sure this was because of his doing, and you were seriously wondering how.

          The guy stopped in front of you, took the cup off you hand in a way so that the hot chocolate went back into it. Then, with his other hand, he put the pancakes back on the plate, then took it and put it with the cup on the nearest table. Meanwhile, you were looking at him, wondering what was going to happen next. You were afraid he would eat your food in front of you because you were damn hungry and you didn't have any money left to buy another one. You didn't know why he would do such thing, but you didn't know either what he was doing and how he was doing it, so everything seemed possible to you.

          But the guy went back to you and slipped his arms under yours. Suddenly, time stopped freezing and you fell into his arms. He caught you, helped you getting back on your feet and then asked :

          “Are you okay ?”

          “Hu … Yeah, thank you.”

          You looked around and saw that the guy ー at least if  _ he _ was freezing time ー had released only you and everything else was still motionless, as if stuck in the air.

          When you looked back at him, he had taken the food and was handing it to you. Surprised, you took it without a word. After a moment, you mumbled :

          “Thank you.”

          So much things were going through your mind right now : who, how and … why !? But before you had said anything, he asked :

          “I don't want to be tactless but … are you late ?”

          You gazed at him weirdly. It was the last thing you expected him to say.

          “Ah, sorry. Forget it.”

          “No, it's not … I was not expecting this, that's all … Yes, I'm late.””

          “I froze time and … hu … if you want, I can continue stopping it while you're eating your breakfast and getting to … to where you were going, so that you won't be too late.”

          “It would be very kind of you. I wouldn't be late anymore, my courses begin in five minutes but … hu … excuse-me but who are you ? How do you do this ? And why are you helping me ?”

          Seeing that you were not afraid but rather surprised and curious, Tao ー it was the guy's name ー grinned.

          “Shall we sit down ?” He asked, indicating the table he was sitting at before he froze time. “You can eat your breakfast before it cools down and I will answer your questions.”

          Realizing how hungry you were, you approved and sat down in front of him. You took a sip of your hot chocolate and started enjoying your breakfast while Tao began :

          “First of all, my name is Tao. I am … hu … actually, I'm an alien, coming from a far away planet. I do this with my power over time. And I help you because … actually, there are two reasons and I'm not sure you want to hear them.”

          You cocked your eyebrows, the mouth full of pancakes and blueberries. You swallowed but he cut you off and asked :

          “May I ask you why were you late ?”

          You smiled and explained him.

          You two went on talking like that for a while. You finished your breakfast and then, both of you went out in the street and made your way to your university.

          It was quite funny to walk among people frozen in time, like a field of statues; and you laughed at some weird positions some were paralyzed in.

          You arrived in front of your university, but despite it was 'time' to go, you two stayed talking in front of the building.

          Suddenly, Tao clenched his eyes shut with a weird expression. When he opened them again, you asked :

          “What's going on ?”

          “I have to go.”

          “What, now ? How … do you … ?”

          “As aliens, we are coming from a planet with its own time. Now we are on earth but we stay  in our time system and I only froze the earth time. Ah, it's complicated; but anyway, we are also linked and …”

          “Excuse-me but … we ?”

          “Oh, I didn't tell you ? We are currently ten aliens on earth.”

          “Oh.”

          “Yeah, and with the same phenomenon, we are linked to each others, and I just sensed that I have to go. Kai will be here in a minute.”

          “Kai ?”

          “He is the one among us who's able to teleport.”

          “I see … Well, thank you for everything, that was very kind of you, and rather funny.”

          “You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed. And I hope we will meet again, maybe wit the ten others. I'm sure they will like you.”

          You smiled and asked :

          “Just, before you go … can I know the reasons why you helped me ? You said I wouldn't be willing to hear them, but I'd like to know …”

          “The first one is that, with the ten others, we decided to sympathize with some earth inhabitants, in the case we needed them.”

          You furrowed your eyebrows :

          “Hu … okay, and the second one ?”

          In that very moment, the air near Tao became troubled and a guy appeared. Despite you were expecting it since Tao told you Kai had the power to teleport, you gasped : it was the guy who saved you from the bullies two nights ago. Kai coked his eyebrows but that was all.

          If Tao noticed your reactions, he didn't show it. The two guys exchanged gazes, and Tao turned to you :

          “The second one is that I find you very pretty and I didn't want frustration to darken your beautiful face. Now, I have to go. I hope we'll meet again in a near future.”

          And before you could say anything, Kai teleported the two of them and you were left alone. At the very moment they disappeared, the time stopped freezing. You heard a friend calling your name. With a smile, you turned back and walked in the campus.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that kudos and comments are everything a fanfictionist earns for their writing~


End file.
